It's Not A Game Anymore
by Xachd-The Redemption of Blade
Summary: Two teens thrust into a world of unknown, at least to them. How will they survive? How will the Templars react to the appearance of 2 strangely dressed people?


Xachd: This is my return to fanfictions. I wrote several liked fics many years ago and took a break. Now I return with an awesome fic, I hope. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Assassins Creed II.

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock going off, for the first time in a long time. It was my semester to wake up early and stir the other from their deep slumber. Luckily for me, she lived in the apartment next to mine. Our patios were right next to each other, on the fifth floor. I punched my alarm clock out just in time to maintain my sanity and swung my legs over the side of my bed. _I hate waking up so early_. I thought to myself as I got out of bed, walked over to closet and threw on my clothes. Today was hooded black tee, black jeans, black biker boots, and black long coat day.

My pockets became weighed down by my Iphone, IPod, wallet, and pocket knife. I grabbed my messenger bag and ran towards the railing on my patio, jumping off of it and onto Ane's patio. This was how we runners got from house to house. I opened her sliding door only to see that she had already woken up and was in the middle of changing. She glared at me, mad because I didn't knock and just entered while she was only wearing her underwear.

"Both you and I know that I've seen more of you than that. Even if it was accidental." I said as I walked over to her bookshelf, grabbed a book, and plopped down on her bed to wait for her to get ready.

"Get the fuck out you pervert!" She shouted at me and pointed at her patio. She threw several articles of clothing at me, hiding my face, and quickly threw on her clothes. She had realized that I wasn't going to leave.

"See, now was that so hard?" I questioned slightly sarcastically as I threw off the clothes that hid my face, only to see that one of her bras was on my head. This didn't surprise me, not at all. She, however, was incredibly embarrassed.

"Pervert! Pervert!" She yelled at me as she snatched the bra off my head, my eyes not shifting from the pages of my book.

"You seem to be in an odd mood today. Why is that?" I questioned, flipping a page.

"It's a new semester and we both just switched majors to art. I want to make a good impression." She replied, pulling her black hoodie over her Metallica shirt. She put her stud belt on her dark denim jeans and tucked the laces of her black and red Etnies into the shoes. I noticed my belt in her room, _how did it get there? _

She picked it up and threw it to me. "Here, you left this here last night. Speaking of which, I want my books back. You know, the ones you 'borrowed'."

I caught my belt, stood up, and put it on. "Fine, I'll get you your books back." I threw the book I was reading onto Ane's bed. "We should probably get going, we don't want to be late." I said as I stepped out onto the patio. She followed and we jumped from patio to patio, descending the building.

We sat down in our new class and I kicked back, my typical day. "You going to sleep before even meeting the teacher?" Ane questioned when she noticed my usual 'about to go to sleep' acting.

"I guess I could wait until the teacher arrives." I replied, just as I was about to reach my trance. I only sleep in class because I'm a genius, so I tend to help Ane study.

The teacher walked in, I didn't notice for I was already asleep. I just hated college. I want a place where I can do what I love without having to stop, free running. Ane and I are both pretty much masters at our sport, because we practice all the time and that is the only way we travel.

"Hey wake up! Chad, wake up!" Ane yelled at me as she shook my arm. I slowly stirred and got out of my seat, then followed her out the door and we headed back home. "You've got to play this new game I got. It's pretty fun, I think you'll love it." She was talking to me on our way to her apartment.

When we got into her apartment, she handed me a controller and turned on her console. The game was about some assassin or something, I could care less. All I got out of the game was that it was exactly like how I wanted my life to be. I had dreamt that I could run and jump as much as I wanted and for as long as I wanted, without anyone telling me to stop or anything.

"Enjoying the game?" Ane asked me, holding out a glass of my favorite drink, Mountain Dew with a touch of rum. She laughed a little when she noticed that I was entranced by the screen.

I couldn't really answer her, so I just grunted a reply that implied affirmation. She giggled a little at my stone age like response. "I do hope you realize that I'm sleeping here tonight." I said to Ane, not taking my eyes away from the screen.

"As long as I don't wake up with you in my bed, I'm ok with that." She replied almost sternly. Ane retreated to her room and, from what I could guess, went to sleep. I, on the other hand, played myself into a deep sleep.

I was awoken, not by an alarm clock and not by Ane, but by a blunt object hitting me in the stomach. "Get up, you!" I heard being shouted at me. I also heard many people, gossiping in an odd accent. My eyes opened and I didn't see Ane's room, but instead I saw the sky, the blinding sun, and medieval looking people. I was dragged to my feet by a person who had steel gauntlets on, I could feel the cold metal on my skin.

"Chad! Chad! You have to fucking help me!" I heard Ane yelling at me. My eyes fixed on her, she was being held down by three guards who had visually bad intentions with her.

"Shut up, wench!" snapped one of the heavily armed guards as slapped Ane across the face. I could feel anger building inside me, like some demon was about to emerge. Ane was unconscious due to the blow from the iron gauntlet.

I looked at the guard who was holding me; he had a single sword and a large spear. I began to see everything, every detail, everything. It appeared as if everything had slowed down, but I could still move normally, my mind also kicked into overdrive. I had an idea.

I twisted my arms out of the guard's grip, grabbing his sword and cutting through him. I picked up his spear and ran through one of the guards holding Ane down. I was too slow though, one of the guards cut my lower abdomen with his sword, not too deep from what I could tell. I was defenseless.

Out of nowhere, I heard a gunshot. _How is there a gun in Ye Olde times? _I thought to myself as an odd hooded man leapt out of the crowd of people and appeared to stab the stab the guards with his palms. _How is he doing that? _I thought to myself as I watched the man's dance of blood.

I fell to my knees; I had killed people. What happened, why are we here, where is here? So many questions ran through my head. The hooded figure picked Ane up and helped me up, lifting me to my feet. I winced in pain when my stomach moved, blood pouring out at a slow rate.

"Come with me, I have a friend who can help you." The hooded man said, clutching my hand and leading me. I could feel my eyes rolling back in my head, but I somehow maintained my consciousness long enough to pick up two of the guards' swords and followed the man to a nearby house.

The house looked nice, and because I couldn't read the signs, I had no idea what it was. When I entered the building, I was surrounded by women. These women looked like whores. I'm in a whore house.

"Excuse me," I said, grabbing the man by his shoulder, "my name is Chad, by the way. Ok, now to my question, why the flying fucks did you bring two INJURED people to a FUCKING WHOREHOUSE!" I ended my question by shouting at him, which drew attention to me.

The man turned to me, pulling down his hood to show his long brown hair, which he had in a pony tail, and his brown eyes. He had a scar on the right side of his lip of unknown origin to me at this time. He spoke softly to me, "I'm sorry, the best doctor I know lives here and there is room for you two to rest. Please, stay here." His words made sense to me, Ane needed a bed and I needed medical care.

"Fine, how can we repay you?" I hesitantly answered. My eyes shot to the floor, I hate owing people.

"I saw you fight back there, I could use someone like you. Please, join my order." The man replied.

"What kind of order? I mean, I just kinda swung where I thought I should." I said, starting to turn paler than usual from blood loss. "I'm no killer, don't get me wrong."

"However you did it, it was amazing. We are an order of assassins and we are running low on assassins. You both might not be killers, but I wasn't at one time either. So, what do you say?" The man asked, holding out his hand.

This was my dream, I want this. I went to shake his hand, but collapsed from blood loss. Yay me.

I awoke several hours later, or one could assume, to a very warm thing attached to me. I looked over to see Ane latched onto my side. I held my breath, she'd murder me if she woke up. I watched her nuzzle me slightly, then her eyes broke their tired embrace. She looked up at me.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked me angrily.

"I'm innocent. I just awoke myself; you're the one latched onto me." I said harmlessly. There was silence from Ane for what seemed like forever, but was really only a few minutes. She looked at me.

"You ho." She said bluntly. Ane then let go of me and stood, brushing herself off and looking around. "Where are we, anyway?" she asked.

" Some whorehouse, I think. At least, that's the last place I remember being." I replied, sitting up and scratching my head. Just as I finished my reply, the hooded man walked in.

"How are you feeling, friends?" the man asked, putting his hood down. "How rude of me, my name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze. It's nice to meet you."

I looked over at Ane, only to see an expression I'd never seen on her face before. I could read it. She liked him, just from seeing him, she liked him. I sighed some and replied, "I'm Chad Swallow and this is Ane Mihovil."

Ane glared at me; apparently she wanted to introduce herself. "Are you the person who saved us?" she asked, implying I couldn't have saved us myself and he just brought us here.

"I am. I wanted to ask you again. Do you two wish to join my order?" Ezio asked, extending his hand again.

"What order?" Ane asked, looking from him to me, then back.

Ezio laughed some, saying, "My order of assassins. I know you aren't killers, but I can train you. And you're quite lucky, Ms. Mihovil. Chad became a killer to save you."

"He did what?" Ane asked, looking at me strangely.

"I killed a few people. But I had this strange power. Time seemed to slow down, and I saw everything perfectly; but I moved normally." I said, scratching my head.

Ezio grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes, this seemed to make Ane jealous. "Your eyes, they are those of an assassin." Ezio said, leaving me and doing the same to Ane, "as are yours."

"Eyes of an assassin? Does that mean we have powers or something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. This was perfect, all my wants, all my dreams were now reality.

Ezio nodded some. "Now, I must have an answer. Do you two wish to join my order?"

Ane and I both nodded. "We'd love to." I said, making Ane smile at me; she knew what I was thinking.


End file.
